Ameripan: Just to See You
by stitch1126
Summary: America is forbidden to see his true love. But that isn't going to stop our hero!  threeshot, yaoi, smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ameripan: Just to See You

I lay on my back in my very own gravel driveway, staring up at the sky. I'm sure if anyone saw me right then, they would've thought I'd been ran over by a car. I might as well have been. I already felt in enough pain to triple that, being hit, I mean.

The rocks I was lying on were stabbing me in the back, cutting skin, and the blood would surely stain my shirt, but that didn't matter. Nothing really mattered then. That wasn't the real pain though.

The real pain was the feeling of my heart being put through a meat-grinder. The real pain was knowing that I would never get to see Him again. Being forbidden to see your true love, in my opinion, is probably worse than dying.

Now that I think about it, this kinda reminds me of one of those books that Iggy always kept on his shelves when I lived with him as a kid; he probably still does. What was it called? "Romeo and Juliet" I think.

Whatever, I'm getting off-topic here.

Anyway, if it wasn't for Mattie, I'd probably still be there, lonely and hopeless. I don't really know when, why, or how he got to my house, but the last thing I remember, he was shaking my shoulders.

"Al! Get up!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was dark outside, so apparently I had fallen asleep right smack-dab in the road. Real smart of me, huh?

"Mattie? What the hell are you doing here?" I yawned, forcing myself to sit up.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? And where are your glasses?"

So apparently that's why my vision was all screwed-up. I felt around blindly for my frames, only coming up with fist-fulls of sharp gravel sticking to my palms. Matthew had found them for me, and after cleaning them on his hoodie, put them on my face for me. I sighed, adjusting them so I could actually see my brother.

"Matt, I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself."

Matthew smiled sadly. "What's wrong, Al?"

"Nothing."

I turned away from him, not being able to look into those sad, puppy-dog eyes.

"Al, seriously. Look at me."

I shook my head, folding my arms across my chest.

"Alfred. Look at me."

He sounded so serious, it was almost scary. I tilted my head up just enough to see him out of the corner of my eye.

"What're you doing out here?"

I stayed quiet.

"Why are you out here?"

"Just 'cause."

He chuckled, almost silently.

"Nobody lies in the middle of their driveway, 'Just 'cause'. C'mon, what's the matter?"

"I already told you, nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

He grabbed me by the jaw, jerking my head around so we were facing each other, dead-on.

"Al, I've known you since we were born. And I certainly know when you're bullshitting me. Now tell me, what's really wrong?"

I sighed. This was one battle I was not going to win.

"I'm in love."

Matt's face brightened as he pulled me into a tight hug. "Really, Al? That's great! I'm so happy for you! Who is it?"

I squirmed out of the hug, looking him in the eye. "Well, that's the problem. It's Kiku."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Why would that be a problem? Kiku's a perfectly nice guy."

"I know, but his boss… His boss doesn't like me, hates me in fact. He won't let me see him, or even call him anymore."

Mattie didn't say a word. He was too busy crying.

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard."

I hate when my brother cries. When he cries, it makes you want to pound the skull in of whoever's responsible. But this time, it was kinda my fault, so I just made myself shut up until he started to calm down.

He dried his eyes on his sleeve, sniveling.

"Al."

I looked up. Oddly enough, he was smiling.

"I have a plan."

"Plan? Plan for what?"

"I know a way we can make this all better. I know a way we can fix this."


	2. Chapter 2

Ameripan: Just to See You II

I sat, alone, in my beautiful garden that I tend to with my own two hands, enjoying the calm, warming feeling of a summer afternoon. I had finally gotten a break from my boss; he was being more demanding and precise than usual.

The stress was getting to me more than usual; why was that? Most likely because my close friend, America-san, was nowhere to be found as of recently. Every time I would ask my boss about him, he would ignore my question entirely and barrage me with busywork, usually paperwork. Still, I couldn't help but worry a bit for my friend's well being. The breeze helped whisk away those thoughts though, leaving me with a calm mind and even calmer body.

I sat down on the soft grass and began to meditate, enjoying this rare silence. The silence didn't last long though, the shrill blare of my cell phone destroying the peaceful atmosphere. I sighed, reaching into my pocket for the source of the racket. "Hai."

"Japan? Thank god you picked up! Its me, Canada!"

Something about Canada-san's tone was unusual. It had an urgency and fright to it. Had he been crying?

"Canada-san, are you alright? You sound troubled."

"Yes, I'm fine but, oh god it's terrible! Japan, you have to help!"

He started sobbing violently.

"What is wrong?"

"I-Its Alfred! He's very sick! They think he might die!"

"What!"

I almost dropped my phone into the water from shock.

"What can I do? What about the other nations? What about England-san?"

"He was the first person I called! He said that Alfred did this to himself and he deserves to die! Japan, you have to come help my brother! I can't do it alone!"

Canada-san sounded hysterical, it was frightening.

"Hai! I am on my way!"

"God, thank you so much, Japan!"

I hung up quickly, running into the house to grab my things. I grabbed everything I needed for an extended stay, storing it into a suitcase that America-san had left the last time he was here, and ran as fast as I could to the airport.

What I was doing, it was grossly irresponsible and dishonorable. I was abandoning my career. I was rebelling against my own people. I was bringing shame to my family. If this were any other issue, I would have put my own career, people, and family first. But this was no ordinary situation.

I should have cared about all of these consequences, but I did not. I did not care what my boss would think. I did not care about how my people would react. I did not care about the ridicule I would surely receive from my older brother.

All I cared about was my friend's life.


	3. Chapter 3

Ameripan: Just to See You III

"Do you really think this 'll work, bro?" I asked.

"Pretty sure, Al. I put on a pretty good show for him. I even made myself cry."

Me and my brother were sitting on the soft couch in my house. He had kicked his so-called "plan" into action, now we just needed to wait for the results. I still felt nervous though. All my brain was doing was thinking up new ways the plan could go wrong.

"Do you think he'll be mad, Mattie?"

"Well, of course he'll be a bit mad. I mean, it's a pretty big lie. But he'll get over it, one way or another. He'll probably just be relieved that you're okay."

I heard the loud crunch of gravel as a car pulled into my driveway.

"That's Japan! Quick! Get in bed!"

"On it!"

I ran upstairs, stripping off my clothing as I ran. The shirt was easy, the pants not-so-much. I wadded up my clothes and threw them into my closet, jumping into bed with just my boxers on.

"Okay. Gotta look sick."

I grabbed a fist-full of tissues and threw them on the bed and floor, screwed up my covers a bit, and set my glasses on my dresser. Just as I pulled the blankets over myself, I heard footsteps down the hall.

"He's right in here. Oh, and lock the bedroom door behind you. I wanna keep the room warm for him."

"Hai, I will."

"He's right in here. I'll be cleaning downstairs if you need me."

The footsteps got quieter as Mattie went downstairs. I could feel Japan standing in the doorway. He walked in, locking the door behind him with a click. He approached, standing at my bedside.

"America-san. How are you feeling?"

"Mmph, Japan?" I murmured in my best sick-voice. It was pretty convincing, considering I've been working on it ever since I was a kid.

"Hai. It is me. How are you feeling today?"

I turned my head to face him. Through my crappy vision, he still looked as good as I remembered.

"Umm, better, now that you're here. What's up? Did you fly here?" I asked, pawing the air for my glasses.

"Hai. I did." He answered, grabbing my glasses and handing them to me.

"Thanks."

I put them on; I wanted to actually see my friend since he came all the way here. He looked as beautiful as always, silky black hair, deep brown eyes, petit frame. I figured I might as well milk this sick act for all it was worth.

"Japan, listen. I know how sick I am. I know I might die. I just have one favor to ask."

He waited, eager to help in any way.

"Could I hug you?"

Worth a shot, right?

He blushed, shifting he eyes. "Well, I suppose I could. Just this once, America-san."

He inched closer as I sat up, holding out my arms. He leaned in, unsure, wrapping his arms around me. I put my arms around him, pulling him closer. God, he smelled good. His head rested on my shoulder, silky hair so close. Reflexively, I moved a hand to feel it, running my fingers through it. He shuddered a bit, obviously uncomfortable and unused to anyone being this close to him. My other hand ran up and down his spine, only making him uneasier.

I couldn't stand it any longer. Before I could stop myself, I pulled his head back and captured his lips. His eyes got huge and he blushed furiously, frozen in shock. As I pulled away for air, he started to process what had just happened.

"A-America-san! That was inappropriate!" he babbled, flustered and confused.

I didn't loosen my grip on him though, only pulling him in again.

I whispered against his lips. "That was your first kiss, right?"

He nodded, blushing even harder.

"I'll show you a better one."

He gasped as I claimed his lips again, using the opportunity to explore with my tongue. He moaned at the feeling, closing his eyes in bliss. I pulled away, moving to his neck, kissing and sucking, trying to give him pleasure.

"Ah~ A-America-san~ Don't~ No~ Ah~" He mewed in protest.

I wasn't going to listen though; I had waited too damn long for this. He was pressing his palms against my chest, trying to get away and regain any kind of self-control. I moved my hand that was playing with his hair to the front of his shirt, starting to undo the buttons.

"N-No~ Stop~"

He gripped my wrist with both hands, but I wasn't just going to stop there. I unbuttoned the shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and throwing it to the floor. I moved my mouth down to his chest, kissing softly and sweetly. I trailed my tongue across one of his nipples, and his back arched, him letting out a soft moan.

I smiled, he sounded so sexy. I moved down to his pants, hooking my fingers around the waistband and pulling them down before he could object. Anyone who had eyes could see how aroused he was, even through his underwear. I rubbed my palm against the bulge, watching his expression.

"Aah! A-Ameri-ca~ Hah~" he could barely say my name from pleasure, his face was redder than ever.

God, he was sensitive. I gripped the waistband of his underwear.

"No~ I'm not~ Ready~ America-san~ Stop~" he panted.

I ignored him though, he would change his mind soon enough. I slipped off the last piece of clothing he had, freeing his hardness. His face got even redder, if that was even possible, and covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed to even look at me. No, I couldn't let him avoid this.

"Japan."

He didn't move.

"Look at me."

He shook his head. I grabbed his wrists in one hand and pulled them away from his face. He looked at me, surprised.

"I wanna see you when I do this."

"D-Do what?"

I smirked; he was such a virgin, so innocent. I was gonna show him. I took his whole member into my mouth, sucking as passionately as I could.

"Ah! Ah~ Ameri-ca~ Hah~ I- Ah~"

His eyes closed and his toes curled in pleasure. He bucked his hips needily, making me gag a little. I let his hands go to hold his hips in place; his fingers wove into my hair. I closed my eyes, listening to the sweet, sexy moans coming from him, better than any music I had heard in my life.

He started to pant franticly, he clutched my hair, a warning sort of.

"America!" he moaned as he came hard into my mouth.

I swallowed it all; he tasted pretty sweet, just like I thought he would. I moved up and kissed him again, pushing him down onto the bed. God, I never thought another man could look so beautiful.

I knew what I had to do. I broke the kiss, placing two fingers on his lips.

"Suck."

He trembled but still took my fingers into his mouth, wetting them. I pulled them out and moved my hand lower, circling my index finger around his entrance. He shuddered, but didn't speak. I leaned forward and kissed him, trying to distract him as I pushed one finger inside the tight hole.

He gasped, not used to the feeling. I could tell this felt uncomfortable, so I wanted to get this part over with as quick as possible. I jammed the other finger in, scissoring them to stretch him, then pulling them out. I ripped off my boxers as fast as I could, throwing them to the floor and lifted his legs up onto my shoulders, lining up with his entrance.

"America-san! I'm not- I don't-"

He panicked, tears budding at the corners of his eyes. I kissed them away, smiling at him.

"Kiku, its okay. Calm down. I promise I'll be gentle."

He relaxed a little; the tears disappeared. I smiled, pushing slowly into the tight heat. God he felt so good; so tight and hot. He bit his lip, trying not to make a sound. I could tell this hurt him, so I did everything I could to stay still. I waited until he gave me a reassuring nod before I pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back in.

"Ah~"

I knew I had hit his prostate dead-on. Lucky me, I guess.

I kept my position and started to speed up, working out a rhythm. He gripped the bed sheets, arching his back in pleasure.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ameri-ca~ Ah~ A-Alfred~"

He sounded so beautiful, even more beautiful crying out my name.

"Mmn~ Kiku~ So tight~ Ah~"

I couldn't even think straight anymore. Everything was so… I can't even explain it. Then suddenly, he cried my name louder than ever before as he came onto our chests.

Then it was like a sensory overload, the moans, the look on his face, the tightening around me. I had the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life.

We just kinda stayed there for a while, calming down and catching our breath. I pulled out and did a face plant onto my mattress, grabbing the covers from the floor, where they had fallen during the sex, apparently. I pulled him close to me, wrapping one arm around him and pulling the blankets over us with the other.

Kiku sighed, rolling over to face me and took my glasses off, setting them on the nightstand. He timidly draped his arm over me, closing his eyes.

"Say it, you idiot!" I heard a voice whisper from outside the door.

Matthew? What the hell? Was he listening the whole time?

But right then, I was too tired and happy to care. I would kill my brother later.

"Kiku, I-I love you."

He opened his eyes to look at me, blushing.

"I love you too, Alfred-kun. Aishiteru."

We kissed one last time.

"Aww~" Matthew sighed.

"Shut up, Matt!" I screamed, making Kiku jump.

I heard footsteps quickly fading down the hall. Apparently Mattie had no intention of being noticed, seeing as how nobody ever does. But I'm his brother; I can find him wherever he is.

I lay back down, hugging Kiku again.

"Sorry 'bout that."

Kiku blushed furiously, but nodded, yawning and closing his eyes. I did too, only then did I realize that I hadn't slept well in a long time. But now I could, because now I had something worth waking up to.


End file.
